Gombal Gambil Gembel
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Gombal dan modus, adalah fenomena paling sensasional antar remaja masa kini. Namun mampukah para pemuda gila voli ini memodusi para gebetan mereka? Diawali dengan sukiyaki, diakhiri dengan lemparan mangga. [KageHina] [TsukiYama] [DaiSuga] [AsaNoya] [KuroKenma] [OiIwa]


**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

**.**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuritama poorly presents,**

**Gombal Gambil Gembel**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika sebuah gombalan itu tak bisa seindah yang kau kira._

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, gombalan gagal, alay, typos, ooc.**

**Pairing(s): KageHina, TsukiYama, DaiSuga, AsaNoya, KuroKenma, OiIwa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CASE 1: Sukiyaki kalo dibuang 'yaki'-nya jadi apaan? (KageHina)**

Alkisah, di dunia ini hiduplah dua orang bocah SMA labil yang cinta mati sama olahraga bola voli, sebut saja Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shouyou. Keduanya hidup dengan riang gembira sebagai anak (literal, bahkan dengan papa-mama tim sungguhan) di klub voli Karasuno, latihan dengan sekuat jiwa raga, kadang-kadang jajan bakpau dan es wawan, sesekali latih tanding lawan tim kucing garong dari kota sebelah.

Hari ini merupkan hari yang biasa sekali bagi kedua remaja alay tersebut. latihan di klub hari ini benar-benar intens sehingga tubuh keduanya tak mampu menahan reaksi yag menggila dan menggerayangi tubuh masing-masing hingga sudut terdalam—

—intinya mereka capek latihan. Jangan mikir macam-macam dulu, plis.

Hinata nyaris kayang di pinggir jalan karena rasa lapar sungguh merajai perutnya. Demi cinta, ia benar-benar ingin makan daging saat ini.

"Aku pingin makan sukiyakiiii~~" rintihnya. Yah, semoga makan malam di rumah nanti beneran sukiyaki.

Melihat sang teman sejiwa selebaynya yang menggerutu itu, jujur Kageyama agak risih. Biasa aja kali, situ pikir dia juga gak lapar apa—Kageyama memanyunkan bibirnya yang walau tak dimanyunkan pun sudah maju.

Eh, tapi kayaknya kalau di rumah nanti makan sukiyaki enak juga…

Merasa mendadak jadi ngiler sama makanan, Kageyama memutuskan untuk berhenti membayangkan daging yang menari-nari di kepalanya dan kembali menoleh ke sisi Hinata yang sedang terhuyung bak anak yatim yang belum makan lima hari. Kesampingkan perkara wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat jijik saat itu, mendadak Kageyama mendapatkan ide.

Ya, sebuah ide berupa gombalan nista.

(Gitu-gitu sudah tiga bulan semenjak Kageyama ada dalam status _onesided_ ke Hinata.)

"Hei, Hinata…" Yang dipanggil beneran melonjak kaget. Terang saja, nada suara Kageyama benar-benar terdengar seperti setan jagad di film horor.

Mendapati rekan TTM-nya yang balas menatap dengan ekspresi horor, Kageyama langsung main hajar dengan _stoic_-nya. Sekali-sekali lah ngemodusin Hinata, siapa tahu nanti dapat pahala.

"Sukiyaki kalau dibuang 'yaki'-nya jadi apaan?"

Anjir, ketahuan banget kalo pas masih bocah si Kageyama punya hobi bacain komik "Woi, Mikotong!". Gombalannya copas parah, sumpah.

Tapi dalam kasus kealayan Kageyama, sepertinya kekurangkreatifan tadi masih bukan masalah yang cukup besar. Lagian yang bersangkutan juga keliahan seneng-seneng aja itu digombalin pake cara humor ala komik bocah begitu. Senyumnya saja masih selebar mentari.

Belum ada tiga detik setelah Kageyama bicara, Hinata langsung menyahut dengan riangnya.

"Kalo 'yaki'-nya dibuang jadi gak enak dong muahahahaha!"

Anjrit.

Hinata keliru paham.

Kageyama gagal paham.

Hening.

Hinata nyengir tanpa dosa.

Kageyama terdiam dalam nista.

"—betewe tumbenan kamu bisa ngebanyol Kag—eh, kok diem? Lu kenapa bro?"

Setelahnya, Kageyama membelikan Hinata sebuah bakpau daging dan terus hening sepanjang perjalanan.

_Impact_-nya gagal gombal le gebetan itu—

—DI SINI. #pegangdada #sudah

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CASE 2: Jawab Pertanyaanku! (TsukiYama)**

Mari berkenalan dengan Tsukishima Kei, pemuda SMA (sok) gaul dengan banyak _fangirl_ bertebaran di penjuru sekolah. Bukannya ia sedang menyombongan ketampanan atau bagaimana, kenyataannya memang banyak sekali gadis yang mengantri untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya. Walau tentu saja Tsukishima menolak mereka mentah-mentah.

Alasannya?

Kenal anak yang namanya Yamaguchi Tadashi? Iya, yang mirip Furihata Kouki itu. Iya iya, yang demen panggil Tsukishima pakai sebutan 'Tsukki' itu. Iyah, yang punya _freckles _kaya Jafar dari Magi itu, oke.

Singkat kata, memang banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Tsukishima. Masalahnya, Tsukishima sendiri malah jatuh cintrong pada teman sejak SMP-nya itu. Jadi ceritanya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan gitu pada Yamaguchi yang terbuli. Nggak nyangka? Emang. Secara, Tsukishima kan selalu jaim dan (sok) _cool_ gitu.

Lagian serem lah, mana mungkin Yamaguchi yang lemot nan polos itu dapat menyadari perasaannya? Kalau tahu juga, nanti malah bawa masalah kan—

Entahlah, Tsukishima merasa lelah pada _kokoro_ ini. Mending galau aja dulu sambil fesbukan.

Iseng menjelajahi TL, tanpa sengaja Tsukishima menemukan sebuah meme dalam bentuk sms yang untuk modus ngajakin pacaran. Kurang lebih isinya tanya jawab seperti ini:

_._

_._

_Aku mau ngomong sesuatu. Ayo main game! Jawab semua pertanyaanku!_

_._

_Ok._

_._

_1. Siapa namaku?_

_2. Lawan kata dari 'kamu'?_

_3. Sinonim kata 'ingin'?_

_4. coba balik kata ini: idaj_

_ lain dari pitek kuku._

_6. Antonim 'mu'_

_._

_1. Kageyama_

_2. Aku_

_3. Mau_

_4. Jadi_

_5. Pacar_

_6. mu_

_._

_Serius kamu? Oke, kita pacaran sekarang ^^_

_._

_ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

.

.

Astaga. Ini maha karya! Dengan format sms ajaib ini, dia pasti bisa mengencani Yamaguchi!

(ngomong-ngomong itu kenapa nama pelaku modusnya tertulis Kageyama yah…?)

Sip lah, ayok segera dicoba—

Maka dengan niatan _maji_ modus 1000%, Tsukishima pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sms dengan giat.

_._

_Oi, Yamaguchi._

_._

_Tsukki! Tumben sms, ada apa?owo_

_._

_Mau main game, jawab semua pertanyaanku ini._

_._

_Okeee owo_

_._

_1. Siapa namaku?_

_2. Lawan kata dari 'kamu'?_

_3. Sinonim kata 'ingin'?_

_4. coba balik kata ini: idaj_

_ lain dari pitek kuku._

_6. Antonim 'mu'_

Sambil harap-harap cemas, Tsukishima menekan tombol '_send_' pada ponselnya. Semoga Yamaguchi kena _bait_, semoga Yamaguchi kena _bait_—

Sebelas menit kemudian, Yamaguchi membalas pesan singkat Tsukishima.

_1. Tsukki_

_2. Aku_

_3. Mau_

_4. Jadi_

_5. Tip-ex_

_6. mu_

_._

_Serius kamu?Oke kita tip-ex an seka—_

.

Bentar.

Apa tadi—

—tip-ex?

Aaaaanjerrr. Hanjer Yamaguchi. Hanjer bego amat. Hanjeeeeeeeer gagal moduuuuuuus.

Sambil menahan gejolak emosi dan umpatan, Tsukishima menghapus ketikannya yang belum sempat dikirim itu lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah tulisan yang baru:

_YAMAGUCHI PLIS LAH TIP-EX SAMA PITEK ITU BEDA JAUH!_

Lagian salah Tsukishima, mau nembak aja kok pake modus mbuletisasi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CASE 3: Layaknya Seorang Ibu tapinya Bencong (DaiSuga)**

Dalam pesona, Daichi terhenyak.

Lagi-lagi ini soal Sugawara—soal Suga yang selalu bijak di hadapan semua orang layaknya malaikat, Suga yang selalu penyayang pada adik-adik kelasnya layaknya seorang ibu, Suga yang selalu diam mengantar namun tak pernah berhenti berdoa layaknya istri pejuang perang, Suga yang selalu tersenyum di sampingnya layaknya—

—layaknya seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan ia makin tak yakin apabila ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikan keberadaan Suga yang sederhana namun mengandung beribu makna di hatinya itu—

Dan karena ini adalah sekali di antara ribuan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang Suga bagikan pada semua anggota Karasuno (sementara yang berhati selembut salju itu menyimpan pedih perih sendiri dan hanya Daichi yang bisa melihat sekelebat air mata yang berderai dalam ilusi), Daichi tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk memuja sosok bak penghuni khayangan itu.

Karena itu, sekali saja, ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Suga lalu—

—mungkin bukan sebanding—

—namun walau hanya ini—

"Suga…."

Yang dipanggil menoleh seketika, rona samar mewarnai pipinya saat kedua irisnya bertemu mata dengan Daichi. Walau pemandangn peruntuh iman itu cukup membuat Daichi salah tingkah, ia kembali menguatkan hati untuk bicara—

"Selama ini, kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami—"

Menenggak ludah, Daichi mengeratkan genggam pada tangan Suga yang gemetar.

"—terima kasih untuk semuanya, Suga. Terima kasih karena telah bergabung dengan Karasuno, terima kasih karena telah selalu ada bersama kami—karena tetap tinggal walau kau tak lantas turun ke medan perang kita. Terima kasih Suga, kami semua tahu bahwa kau lah yang selalu menjaga rekanmu, menyayangi sahabat-sahabatmu, serta memanjakan adik-adik kelasmu layaknya seorang ibu—"

"—DAICHI."

Sawamura Daichi, seketika tersedak cinta tatkala satu tusukan kata dari Sugawara tepat menerjang jantungnya. Kalau bukan karena aura aneh yang bersemayam di balik figur Suga, sudah pasti Daichi bakal salah kira soal senyuman dan nada bicara kelewat manis barusan. Eh serius, pokoknya ada yang aneh dengan Suga saat ini—

"DAICHI. AKU INI. BUKAN. PEREMPUAN."

Anjir serem.

Mendadak Daichi merasa kaku.

"AKU SENANG KOK ATAS APRESIASIMU LAGI. TAPI. LAIN KALI. JANGAN SAMPAI KAMU. SEBUT AKU. PAKAI SEBUTAN. IBU. YA? INGAT. AKU INI. BUKAN PEREMPUAN."

Astaga… senyumnya Suga saat ini serem sekali tolong—

Setelah Sugawara pergi melanglang buana dengan senyuman damai bak malaikat, Daichi baru mendapat pelajaran berharga di dalam hidupnya: JANGAN. PERNAH. SAMAKAN. SUGA. DENGAN. PEREMPUAN.

Sepertinya _headcanon_ tentang papa!Daichi dan mama!Suga pun masih sulit untuk diujudkan—

(Lain kali, Daichi mulai berpikir untuk mengambil alih peran mama dan memberikan peran papa kepada Suga.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CASE 4: XX – 3 Ce****ntimeter Penalty (AsaNoya)**

Pagi yang indah. Dengan burung-burung mungil berkicauan, langit biru yang gemerlap, awan putih yang bergerak pelan—

—dan Asahi yang entah kenapa bisa ada di pojokan tempat pembuangan sampah, sedang terbuli oleh sekerumun bocah nakal.

Astaga, hari masih pagi dan Nishinoya baru saja dihadapkan dengan hukum rimba dari dunia yang ganas ini…

Untuk saat ini, yang penting selamatkan Asahi-san dulu.

.

Nishinoya menghela napas singkat saat memberikan saputangannya untuk Asahi dan membantunya berdiri. Semenit lalu, ia baru saja mengusir anak-anak kurang ajar itu. Huh, dari bocah saja sudah main diskriminasi keroyokan. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti?

Tapi jujur masalahnya bukan hanya itu.

"Kau juga, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya menunjuk wajah Asahi. Kurang sopan, memang. "Laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis tahu! Bersikaplah lebih tegar sedikit, apalagi penampilanmu seperti ini dan lawan-lawanmu tadi bocah seperti itu."

"Uh…." Dengan derai air mata yang bersisa, Asahi hanya mengangguk lemah. Astaga, kenapa orang kekar ini hatinya bisa begitu rapuh—

"Kau kurang determinasi! Hmm, sepertinya cara biasa tak akan berhasil untuk Asahi-san…"

Sambil merengut, Nishinoya mencuri-curi pandang dari sang _senpai_ yang kini sedang membersihkan ingus menggunakan saputangannya itu. Oh, ia mendapat sebuah ide bagus—

"Begini saja. Tiap kali Asahi-san menangis…" Nishinoya mulai meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka. "Aku akan member _penalty_…"

XX sentimeter.

XX – 1 sentimeter.

XX – 2 sentimeter.

XX – 3 sentimeter.

Berhenti.

Kaki Nishinoya sudah mati-matian berjinjit.

Jarak antara bibir mereka masih XX – 3 sentimeter.

Modus ciumannya gagal total.

"…Nishinoya? Penaltinya jadi apa?"

Hening sesaat.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan polos dari Asahi barusan makin membuatnya _brokoro_.

"…belikan aku gari-gari."

Dalam hati, Nishinoya bersumpah untuk tumbuh lebih tinggi XX senti lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CASE 5: Security, the Protector of Shota (KuroKenma)**

Kozume Kenma, kelas dua SMA, pemuda _moe_. Status: sedang nyasar di taman kota.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah cerita sederhana, biasa saja, serta tidak sombong. Ya, hari ini hari Minggu dan bukan aneh lagi bila di hari libur begini Kuroo mengajaknya jalan-jalan—katanya sih supaya Kenma tidak jatuh ke dalam lubang _hikikomori_. Tentu saja Kenma kurang suka akan jalanan ramai dan kerumunan orang, namun bukan Kenma namanya bila menolak ajakan Kuroo. Jangankan jalan-jalan, disuruh pakai _nekomimi_ pun ia pasti akan melakukan.

Soalnya _nekomimi_ itu imut sih—

(Ups, rupanya itu hasrat pribadi…)

Singkat kata, hari ini ia sedang sial. Bukan salah siapa-siapa, sungguh. Mari salahkan bakat nyasarnya yang luar binasa ajaib nan kece badai itu. Baru sepuluh menit berkelana dengan Kuroo, baru tiga puluh detik genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, dan kini Kenma sudah nyasar begitu saja di bawah patung iwatobi.

Dan demi apa ini kok patungnya serem ya—

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bila ia galau (lagipula ia terlanjur sering kesasar), Kenma hanya bersandar seadanya sembari menunggu kedatangan sang ksatria untuk menjemputnya—serius kadang kasihan juga kalau lihat Kuroo yang sedikit-sedikit harus pontang-panting cariin Kenma yang nyasar…

Mungkin jahat bila Kenma mengatakannya, namun jujur saya ia merasa agak senang ketika Kuroo menemukannya (dengan raut khawatir yang bercampur lega) ketika ia tersesat—oleh karena itu, Kenma selalu jadi anak baik dan menunggu.

"Kenma!"

Sampai akhirnya Kuroo datang menjemput—seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dari bocah hingga sekarang.

Kalau saja Kenma jadi _doki-doki_ terus salting, mungkin ini sudah jadi _fanfic_ belok sungguhan—entah.

Sebagai jawaban dari panggilan Kuroo, si pemuda pirang hanya mengangkat dagu dan menatap datar dengan mata kucingnya. Sekilas diam sebelum akhirnya ia—"Maaf."

Kalau saja Kuroo sedang makan atau minum, ia pasti tersedak.

"M-maaf kenapa?"

"Aku nyasar lagi…"

Yang berambut hitam menghela napas. Oh, perkara itu toh…

"Kan sudah biasa." Kuroo tersenyum ganteng. Ancol, mendadak Kenma merasa bagai _heroine_ di _otoge_—"Pegang tanganku, Kenma. Bisa gawat kalau kau tersesat lagi."

Dengan muka datar tapi aslinya salting, Kenma menyambut uluran tangan Kuroo…

…anjrot, kok kalau dipikir-pikir mereka berasa pasangan baru jadian gini yah?

"…_nee_, Kenma." Suara ganteng berkumandang.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku lagi."

Hening.

Hanjer, ini ada _seme_ posesif atau gimana—

"…maksudku, jangan lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak ingin tersesat. Selama aku ada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu Kenma. Kapanpun, Di manapun—panggillah namaku dan aku akan datang melindungimu—"

Dua pasang mata bertumbukan, keheningan sesat tercipta.

Ya, keheningan sesat.

"Kuroo, kamu…" Hati Kuroo makin dag dig dug saja saat ia mendengar nada bicara Kenma yang terdengar bergetar itu.

"…kamu…."

Jeda ini…

Jeda—

"...kok berasa kayak security—"

—jeda nista.

Eh. Sialan.

Bahkan yang sudah berkawan sejak kecil pun masih bisa gagal modus.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CASE 6: Perfect Fool Love Letter (OiIwa)**

Pagi yang indah adalah pagi di mana seorang Iwaizumi membuka lokernya dan mendapati sebuah surat cinta. Ya, sebuah surat cinta. Dengan amplop biru, wangi lavender, dan segel bergambar lumba-lumba.

Astaga, ini surat cinta beneran kah—

—eh seriusan hati Iwaizumi jadi _doki-doki suru_ nih~~

Dengan wajah yang merona berseri, Iwaizumi membuka amplop manis itu dengan hati-hati—amplop ini harus disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan hari tua—lalu membaca tulisan tangan yang terlihat manis di matanya walau sebenarnya lebih mirip ceker ayam.

_._

_Dear Iwaizumi-san,_

_Telah lama aku mengagumimu. Sosokmu yang bermain voli dengan indah selalu membuat hatiku terkesan. Pembawaan kalem dan ketampanan luar biasamu juga telah membuat hati ini terpana. Wahai Iwaizumi-san, datanglah ke halaman belakang sekolah pada sore nanti. Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu seorang._

_Dari pengagum rahasiamu._

.

Iwaizumi? Jelas dia bahagia luar biasa. Tak peduli pujian soal kekaleman dan ketampanan tadi rasanya terdengar sangat bohong atau apa, yang penting Iwaizumi tahu kalau gadis ini pasti memiliki niatan yang tulus. Astagaaaa, pasti anaknya manis sekali~~

Menunggu sore, di sepanjang jam pelajaran pun Iwaizumi terlihat sumringah dan sangat bahagia. Wajar sajalah bagi orang yang baru menerima surat cinta, apalagi itu surat cinta pertamanya. Sungguh, ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya. Membayangkan sosok gadis yang mengaguminya saja sudah membuat hati Iwaizumi _doki-doki_, sampai-sampai ia tidak punya napsu marah pada Oikawa sama sekali di hari ini.

"Iwa-chan, hari ini kamu kok aneh—bukan berarti aku tidak suka lihat senyumanmu sih, tapi seriusan deh. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Kalau biasanya Iwaizumi akan naik darah ketika melihat Oikawa, hari ini dia makin sumringah saja mendapati wajah penasaran teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Me~nu~rut~mu~?"

Hening.

Oikawa mundur teratur. Iwaizumi sudah kelewat OOC hari ini.

Tanpa peduli pada ekspresi kaget Oikawa, yang bersangkutan hanya bersenandung senang dalam dunia miliknya sendiri.

"…sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap pada surat itu, Iwa-chan."

Sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar gumam sedih Oikawa.

.

Pada jam yang dijanjikan, Iwaizumi menunggu di halaman belakang sekolah dengan raut bahagia. Tentu saja, ia bisa membayangkan kalau sesudah ini akan ada gadis manis nan sederhana yang menyatakan perasaannya, lalu—

—terdengar langkah datang menuju ke tempat ini. Iwaizumi langsung saja bersandar di pohon mangga terdekat sambil memasang pose tergantengnya yang telah ia latih selama jam makan siang tadi—ia bahkan rela tidak makan siang demi melakukannya.

Okelah, gadis pengagum rahasia _I'm comiiiiiinngg_~!

"Hai—"

"…..."

Nggak tahunya, yang datang malah Oikawa.

Anjir. Ngerusak suasana aja.

"EH LU NGAPAIN DATENG KE SINI—" Sengaja ya? Mau jadi _cockblocker_? Mau gangguin? Mau ngecein?

"T-tunggu dulu, Iwa-chan!"

"Kalau ada urusan nanti saja! Aku mau ada pertemuan penting tahu—"

"—tidak datang."

Suara Oikawa begitu kecil sehingga nayris lolos dari telinganya.

"…eh?"

"Makanya, kubilang gadis itu tidak akan datang…"

Iwaizumi mangap seketika. Uh—oh.

"Itu…. Punyaku."

APA?

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU SENGAJA KIRIM INI BUAT NGERJAIN AKU—"

Iwaizumi mengambil buah mangga terdekat. Meriam, siap!

"Uwaaaa, Iwa-chan tunggu dulu! I-itu—itu dari fansku! Ya, itu surat dari fansku yang keliru masuk ke lokermu…"

Hening. Mendadak Iwaizumi kehilangan semangat untuk menghajar Oikawa. Tsk, dasar _playboy_.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Iwaizumi menyodorkan surat itu ke dada Oikawa, lalu pundung dengan suramnya di bawah pohon mangga. Saat itu, Oikawa berani bersumpah kalau Iwaizumi terlihat sangat horor.

"Iwa-chan…"

"Diem lu kampret. Orang populer sepertimu tak akan paham perasaanku."

Walau kata-katanya kasar, nada bicara Iwaizumi terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Andai sekarang ada Tanaka yang dari Karasuno itu, mereka pasti sudah nangis alay beneran terus pergi karaokean.

"Kau salah Iwa-chan," Oikawa memberanikan diri untuk mendudukkan diri di pohon mangga yang sama, di samping Iwaizumi. "Kalau aku sehebat itu, aku tidak akan bertindak pengecut dengan menuliskan perasaanku pada surat cinta ini lalu berbohong padamu…"

…eh?

Mata keduanya terbelalak.

Oikawa menepuk jidatnya dalam hati. Mampus, keceplosan!

Ketika Oikawa memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi, yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah bogeman mentah dan lemparan buah mangga. Sungguh, kedua serangan tadi sangat presisi.

"OIKAWA, KAU—"

Iwaizumi menarik kerah bajunya. Sedikit tenaga lagi, kancingnya pasti bakal amburadul.

"KAU—KH, JANGAN MENGERJAIKU—APA-APAAN OMONGANMU TADI—DASAR TUKANG BOHONG—ARRRGHH!"

Seketika Iwaizumi melepaskan cengramannya dari kerah kemeja Oikawa.

Beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Oikawa mengejar Iwaizumi dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Lagipula, mana mungkin ia bisa diam saja setelah melihat wajah Iwaizumi yang memerah bak kepiting rebus?

(kalau gombal gambil lainnya pada gagal parah, mungkin saja yang satu ini akan berujung sukses—)

"Iwa-chan, tunggu dulu~~~"

"ENYAH KAU!"

Desssh!

GEDEBRUK!

"ANJROT ADA ORANG SEMAPUT—eh, kok ganteng…?"

(—entah, sih.)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, hi. Ini… saya bisa jelaskan tentang fanfic nista ini…. Yah…. Well… maafkan saya. #plak**

**Intinya, apa ya... harusnya saya lagi males banget buat nulis fanfic, namun Haikyuu! telah mengalihkan dunia saya dan sialnya saya merasa harus bikin sesuatu paling enggak sekali di tempat indah ini. #no**

**Soal fiksinya sendiri, maaf banget ini garing krenyes hahaha. #lelah Banyak arc yang maksa abis, srsly. Original idea-nya sendiri sebenernya saya dapet cuma di arc KageHina sama KuroKenma. Yang lain? Saya paksa-paksain. #plok  
**

**Terus jujur saya kaget sama arc OiIwa. Di sini mereka pair yang paling biasa di hati saya, cuma nggak tahu kok drabblenya malah yang paling panjang... #tiduran**

**Last, saya mohon maaf karena sudah nyampah abis di fandom ini hahaha 8"""""D Mohon jangan injek saya- #ngapainjuga**

**.**

**Jaa mata (mungkin),**

**BPK.**


End file.
